half written sex scenes
by penjamin24-7-365
Summary: ...and i did't know what to do with them... Sans accidentally pop in on Frisk and decides to help her reach her goal...sans/frisk Everyone calls sans lazy but they haven't seen him in action like i have, and let me tell you he is anything but lazy. And with the power i have i am the only one who gets to enjoy this side of him... chara/sans
1. Human Exhibition - sans frisk

Sans could feel his magic starting to form without his permission. Frisk was on her knees, face down into his pillows working the dildo into herself. She had yet to notice him standing there, but then again she had her eyes closed. Sans should have walk away, teleported out of there, alerted her of his presence but instead he stood rooted to the spot watching as she shoved the dildo into her slit as fast as she could moaning into the pillow. He knew it was wrong to just stand there and watch but this had to be the reason she chose his room right.  
Making his decision he took matters into his own hands and decided he would deal with the consequences later. Letting his magic free he took control of the dildo and pulled it out of her. Frisk gasped and whirled around to see sans standing not too far from the bed. He had a pretty lax smile on but his eyes were screaming lust. Frisk wasn't sure on what to say or do as this could go a million different way.  
"That's some pretty frisky business you put to." sans purred. Before frisk could even think blue magic had her on her back leg spread wide. "You sure you don't need some help."  
The dilldo ramed back into her without any warning her breath caught as she tried to keep rhythm with it. Sans watched as she moaned loud and arched off the bed trying to get it deeper.  
Taking off his pants and tossing them he moved in between her legs getting a closer view. He groaned at how greedy her pussy was. Stopping his magic and pulling it out of her made she whine at loses before he summoned his tongue and went in for a taste. He smirked watching her twitch and shiver from a simple lick. He went for more pulling sweet sounds from her lips as he drove his tongue in deep . frisk was in heaven here she thought she would only get off with his scent and now she had him tonguing her to the high heavens. She moaned as the pool of pleasure was at it's peek. he felt as her walls clenched around his tongue, and begin to pick up the pace. When frisk came sans greedily lapped it all up.


	2. sex instead of LoVe - sans chara

Everyone calls sans lazy but they haven't seen him in action like i have, and let me tell you he is anything but lazy. And with the power i have i am the only one who gets to enjoy this side of him.  
We had stuck up a deal after a rather embarrassing incident. I had denied him the deal at first but he offered again in the judgement Hall and this time decided to show me in the middle of our fight just what i would be turning down.  
To my credit he cheated, not only was he relax and fighting me, dodging each of my attempts but, he was using his magic to rub against me. Teasing the hell out of me, when he knows i wasn't able to finish, how was i supposed to concentrate. I can tell you this though it's not easy to have sex and fight at the same time. I had to pick one, i stopped my body choosing for me. He offered that if I could be a good little girl and not kill anyone he would give me more, because the brief moment he got to watch me masterbate under his sentry station turned him on too and he would LOVE to be the one to make me moan out.  
so here i was, pinned against the hall of judgement wall with a grinning sans, licking at my neck, a grinding his leg into me, just enough to tease me. That cool blue all knowing tongue of his making it's way down, and then all of a sudden assaulting my lips. i kissed right back, their tongues battling for supremacy in my mouth, as the kiss went on and on, making me moan like some a bitch in heat.  
I solved stupid puzzles with papyrus made friends with that crazy fish undyne. Sans broke the kiss to remove my top, and damn.  
"You did so well." he started messaging and licking my breast "i'm so proud of you." he said giving a particular hard bite to my left nipple.  
I sharply inhale god fuckin bamn and to think i was going dismiss this. I push him back a little and finally free his erection from its confines, getting down I started licking around the head, teasing sans; Before taking the whole thing into my mouth and sucking it like a lollipop.  
"Shit, chara! God you are a good girl." sans grunted out.  
I hummed causing sans to grab a hold of my head and face fuck me to his own needs.


End file.
